Reverse Falls
by dee-nira
Summary: Los gemelos telepatía ya había hecho un trato con Will Cipher con el tiempo, el poder y los diarios descubrieron que podrían conquistar lo que quisieran, lo tenían todo pero faltaba un diario más. La llegada de Southwest al pueblo les devolverá la esperanza a su plan ya olvidado.


M:!mierda!.-estaba abrazada al inodoro devolviendo todo su estómago.-Esto no puede estar pasando….

Al otro lado de la puerta un hombre joven,alto y con el cabello de un extraño azul tocaba con sigilo la puerta.

W: Señorita Gleeful.-su voz era temerosa.- considera que le diga al amo Masón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica castaña bastante atractiva para su corta edad.

M:¡No! Ni una sola palabra.-a pesar de que su cara daba un aire de psicopatía su voz era dulce pero firme.-Solo necesito lo de la última vez.

W:Pero señorita ya es la segunda vez est….

Mabel estaba apunto de jalar una cadena azul atada al cuello del Mayordomo pero fue interrumpido por el agresivo golpeteo de la puerta principal de la alcoba.

D:¡Maldita sea apresurate!

Mabel salió de golpe seguida por el mayordomo y la cadena había desaparecido por completo.

M:Ya voy, maldita sea.-decia pasando por enfrente suyo con coqueteria, dejándolo un poco atrás.

D:Sabes Mabs si quisiera una puta.-Mirándola de pies a cabeza con prejuicio.-me cogería a tus amigas.

Antes de bajar la escaleras de la mansión Gleeful, Mabel se detuvo a mirar a su gemelo,el cual junto con Will el mayordomo se detuvieron a la par,Will solo podía ver odio en el choque de miradas de sus amos.

M:Eso no decías ayer en la noche imbécil.-quitando su cabello de su hombro empujandolo de manera que le pegó en la cara a su hermano. Dipper la tomó de los hombros encarandola pero su tío los interrumpio.

Sy:apúrense, no me haré rico si siguen peleando.

M/D: Siii tiiio Staaanley.-bajaron juntos los 3, Will siempre pasaba desapercibido, gracias a los constantes maltratos por parte de los gemelos

Sy: Soos los está esperando es mejor que se apresuren.-acomodaba el cabello de su sobrina rozando su amuleto azul.

Dipper antes de salir, se detuvo ,miro al mayordomo Y con sus manos formó un triángulo posandolo en su ojo derecho

D:Ya sabes que hacer.

W:Si señor.-hizo una reverencia pronunciada y en un solo parpadeo, el extraño mayordomo ya no estaba, Dipper al destapar su ojo era completamente de un azul precioso con la pupila rasgada verticalmente.

..

..

..

La enorme carpa azul celeste con una estrella extraña como símbolo, puestos de golosinas y una gran fila en la taquilla, era la primera atracción de su semana para la citadina chica.

P:¡Vamos Gideon! Oh nos perderemos los mejores asientos.-la chica jalaba del brazo a un chico robusto hasta la fila tratando de colarse

G:No-no lose, Pacífica no debimos venir.

P:El tío bobby no se enterara.-Lograron, pasar a la gente con empujones.-¡Oh el bebé Gideon tiene miedo!.-hacia muecas mientras tomaba las mejillas de su primo.-No temas, un show de magia no te aniquilara.

G:No seas ridícula, lo sé , es solo que-que no es el show, son los presentadores…Wow

.-Guideon quedó asombrado con el interior, jamás había entrado.

Por dentro de la carpa era realmente hermoso con asientos rojos, iluminación irreal de candelabros, un escenario de la madera más fina, con un telón aterciopelado igualmente rojo, y con el mismo símbolo de una estrella en medio y al centro del escenario.

P:¿No es precioso?

G:. sí. Sí que lo es...- el chico robusto no podía explicarle a su prima la mala sensación de estar ahí, ni de explicar en una noche el por qué repelía a los gemelos,El por qué él y su Padre mantenían distancia con los Pines. Sentía como si necesitara aire fresco aún estando en medio del bosque, como si todas las miradas de los habitantes lo siguieran constantemente, estaba volviéndose loco...paranoico. De no ser por su prima a su lado juraría que todo esto es una pesadilla.

P:¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ya está por comenzar.-la emoción de pacífica esa contagiosa por lo que Gideon ya no pudo sumergirse más en sus pensamientos.

De pronto la intensidad de la luz fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hubo un silencio mortal y una oscuridad total en toda la carpa, hasta que depronto las velas se tornaron de un azul increíble incrementando gradualmente su intensidad, al mismo tiempo un círculo de luz en medio del telón era invadido por unas llamas azules de una altura e intensidad bastante preocupantes, Pacífica se asombro al ver emerger de las llamas a dos chicos de su misma edad, El chico era castaño con un corte que a pesar de su cabello algo largo dejaba su frente despejada dejando ver una cicatriz extraña pero no más extraño que su ojo derecho totalmente azul con la pupila rasgada,alto y delgado con pantalón, camisa y zapatos de color negro a excepción de un chaleco azul y un amuleto con extraordinario brillo azul celeste en su camisa.

En cuanto a la chica igualmente castaña con una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta los muslos era sostenida por una diadema negra con un amuleto idéntico al chico, su cara y facciones eran finas y delicadas.Su forma de vestir dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que solo tenía medias negras y un traje negro con azul, dejando ver sus piernas.

D:¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!.-abriendo su brazos con énfasis y drama.

M:¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS A!.-abriendo igual sus brazos y tomando la mano de su gemelo.

D/M: ¡LA CASA DE LA TELEPATÍA!.-ambos chicos se inclinaban haciendo una reverencia pronunciada, abriendo los brazos al igual que se abría el telón.


End file.
